


Draw Me Like Your French Girls

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Strangely No Titanic Referance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Len has an embarrassing time at his art class, so Rin decides to go his confidence. (Lemon Warning)
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 24





	Draw Me Like Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Draw Me Like Your French Girls.

A Vocaloid One-Shot.

A Rin x Len Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Welcome back to her another Rin x Len story! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid Program, not the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Twincest.

Now let's do this thing!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin Kagamine was currently in the kitchen grabbing an orange to snack on before heading her way upstairs to her room. However as she passes her brother Len's room, she backs up and peers inside to see her twin pacing nervously around his room, face flushed and she also notices his art kit and notepad on his bed.

"What's wrong Len?" She asked curiously, walking in, still holding her fruit.

He jumps back a bit in surprise.

"Oh! Uh, hey Rin. Nothing's wrong really, it's just... Um, well, I'm... I'm not really comfortable talking about it..." Len said sheepishly, twiddling his thumbs.

"Len, it's okay. I'm your sister. You can tell me." Rin calms him, sitting on his bed and now peeling her orange.

"You won't laugh, will you?" He asks nervously.

Rin shakes her head.

"Haaah, okay." Len sighs, sitting down next to her after pushing away his art stuff.

"Do you know why I came home early today?" He begins.

"I was wondering about that, yeah." Rin recalls.

For the past few weeks, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, and Chozin have all been taking art classes at the local Rec Center. Len would usually come home at around 6:30 in the afternoon, but today he came home earlier than expected. Around 5:00 instead.

"I was embarrassed by our class today." He admitted.

"What happened?" His sister wondered.

"Remember when I missed last week's class?" Said Len.

"Uh huh."

"Well, they explained in that class what this week's was gonna be, and I didn't know. When I found out, the guys laughed at me and I left early." Len explained.

"What? Did ya have to draw someone naked or something?" Rin joked, but the look on her brother's face made her jaw drop. "Wait, seriously!? You had to draw someone naked!? That is hilarious!" 

She began to laugh her head off as Len pouted at her.

"It's not funny Rin! You don't know what it's like being in the same room as a naked girl and your friends!" Len pointed out, not amused.

Rin calmed down and patted Len's back.

"It's okay Len, I mean it's not the first time you saw a naked girl before, right?" Rin said, but noticing Len blushing harder. "You're kidding!? You've never seen a girl naked before!?" 

She couldn't believe this. What teenage boy hasn't seen porn before!?

"Of course I haven't seen a naked girl before!" Len confirmed.

"B-But... Haven't you seen porn before? Hasn't Chozin or the guys even given you a girly mag or something?” Rin wondered.

"No.” Len said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not even on your laptop?" Rin asked.

"I don't know any porn sites. If you type porn on Google, it doesn't show anything in the search bar." Len explained.

Rin rolled her eyes.

"You are too innocent to be my brother." She says, recalling when she first found out about internet porn. Crazy time that was.

"What the hell am I going to do? Their going to be doing another class tomorrow as well." Len said, lost as to what he should do. "If I go back, the guys are just gonna laugh at me and I'll probably just run out again once the lady comes out anyway.”

Rin smiled and wrapped an arm around her brother. What he needed was a confidence booster. And she had a devious little idea.

"Well, how about you practice with me?" She suggested.

Len looked up at her both in confusion, and worry.

"Practice what?" He dared to ask.

"You wanna draw me naked?" She asked bluntly.

Len made a noise in his throat and his face turned into a tomato.

"But you're my sister!" He exclaimed.

"That's why it will help. You already know me, and we've seen each other naked before when we were younger. It won't be that bad, right?” Rin said, tilting her head with a sassy smile.

" Um, well, i... " 

Len looked at her closely. Her bright blue eyes, her cute lips, every part of exposed skin down to her neck, now daring to imagine her not wearing her shirt. Rin smiled back mischevously, knowing Len was undressing her with his eyes.

"O-Okay... If you insist." He conceded.

Len now waited on his bed, waiting for Rin to come back once she was ready. He worked up when heard the bedroom door open and saw Rin in a yellow striped bath robe walking in and shutting the door behind her.

Len gulped as she walked over to the chair set up in front of him.

"Are you ready Len?" Rin asked her twin.

"Y-Yeah." Len nodded.

Smiling, Rin untied her robe and let it fall to the floor, letting her brother have a perfect view of her nakedness. Len stared wide eyed at Rin's exposed body, from her perky A-Cups dotted with cute pink nipples, down her navel and to her hairless muff. It looked so smooth and soft, especially with her slit looking to tight, you couldn't see her lips yet. The only real clothing she had on, if you could really call it that, was her signature hair ribbon.

Rin giggled and Len realized that his mouth was slightly open so he closed it as he gulped and continued to stare.

"Well, I'm ready." She said with a slight blush on her own face.

It felt so weird, being naked in front of her twin brother. But it felt so... What's the word? Fleeting? No, freeing. It was so nice, feeling the air waft against her bare skin. She felt tingly in her belly.

Len nods, and opens his sketch book and grabs a pencil as Rin sits in her chair, keeping her thighs together, but her calves and feet apart on her tiptoes and heels against the legs of the chair. She gripped the sides of the chair and turned to her left to look at Len, straightening her back and puffing out her chest proudly.

Len takes a deep breath and begins to draw.

As he gently glided his pencil down the paper, giving the occasional glance up to Rin, seeing his cute naked sister smiling at him. Every time he took a glance, he felt a twitch in his pants. They felt so tight all of a sudden once he saw Rin in all her glory. He tried to ignore it and continue drawing.

It was starting to grow dark outside by the time Len was putting the finishing touches on his work of art. He was extremely uncomfortable after sitting there with a boner is his pants for so long. If course, he wasn't exactly aware that that was what his problem.

"Okay, well, I think I'm done." Len said, putting his pencil down and stretching out his hand to relieve his cramp.

"Ooh! Let me see!” Rin said, standing up and padding over to look at Len's work of art.

Len felt his face flush now that Rin was so close to him, looking over his shoulder. And god! His dick hurt!

"Wow Len! That looks great!" Rin praised, loving Len's work of art.

"Thanks, I guess..." Len said, feeling a little less embarrassed.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad!" Rin said, happy that her plan worked.

She walks over and picks up her robe before turning to leave.

"See ya later Len!" She said, walking out the door, still naked as a jaybird.

Len gulped again and looked down at his drawing. After sitting there for so long, drawing his own naked sister, Len just couldn't keep it together. And now with that excellent drawing of his, something just had to be done.

Jumping on his back into the bed, he hurried to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, kicking off his leg warmers followed by his pants and underwear.

He signed now that his erection was free from its confines. Looking down at his member, Len hesitantly reached down and touched it, making him give a slight moan as a pleasurable tickle courses through him. He touched it again, but this time he touched it longer and began to stroke it.

Len gasped and ooo'd as he masturbated, his eyes were halfway shut as he watched himself. Realizing that he still held the picture in his other hand, he glanced over and his eyes widened, handing moving faster and faster, getting off to the picture of Rin he drew.

His moans got a little louder and his panting got more frequent. 

"Mmm! Mmm! R-Rin! Rin! Please!" He moaned, now imagining Rin being the one to touch him so intimately.

He knew that he was trying to reach something, and it getting closer and closer, but he wasn't sure what goal was, but he pressed on wanting it more and more.

"Rin! Rin! Rin!" He chanted, something building up in his teenage loins, and he wanted it bad!

"Rin!" He cried on last time as his hips bucked and his penis squirted alabaster colored fluid all over his hand and lower body, gasping with each spray.

Just as he was done and had a moment to catch his breath and look at the mess he made, he heard the door open.

"Are you okay Len? I heard you calling me." Rin asked walking in, still naked strangely enough, and saw her brother trying to fruitlessly cover himself up.

Rin saw his embarrassed face, his sticky hand covering his groin, pants and underwear on the floor, and the picture in his arm. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing, and Rin... Thought it was really hot!

"Well you naughty boy! You were touching yourself to my picture weren't you?" She teased.

Len blushed again and looked down at his lap in shame, his jizz covered hand still covering his crotch.

"And you made quite a mess of yourself, didn't you?" Rin said in pretend awe, now walking over to the bed.

"R-Rin?" Len said, wondering why Rin was getting closer.

She climbed up into the bed, Len dropping the drawing onto the floor as Rin's naked body over him.

"Let me clean you up, okay?" Rin said, pulling Len's shirt off and tossing it away with the like of clothes on the floor.

She then took Len's dirty hand, held it up, and began to lick up all the cum on his hand and fingers. Len panted and stared wide eyed as Rin did something so obscene, her tongue gliding all over his fingers. The wet sensation of her tongue made his skin tingle, causing his penis to begin grow hard for a second time. Rin stopped licking and took notice.

"Ahh~! Len, you're getting hard!" She pointed out in mock fascination.

Len looked down and saw his reborn erection as well.

"Come to think of it, I'm actually getting wet too. Oh dear, what should we do Len? I'm all wet and your penis is enlarged.” Rin pointed out, looking at Len with a cute look on her face that begged an answer.

Then she gasped.

"Ahhh~! I got it! You're hard, and I'm all wet! That means we should have sex!" She said, like it was the obvious answer.

"S-Sex?" Len stuttered.

"Yeah! Like this!"

She then lowered her head down and began to lick Len's penis.

"Urgack!" Len gasped, enthralled by the sensation of Rin's tongue on his private area.

Rin giggled and kicked away on his dick, tasting it and the pre cum oozing from the tip.

"Rin, Rin it feels... So good!" Len moaned.

Rin giggled again and decided to take it up a notch. She opened her mouth wide and took the whole thing in, sucking on Len's dick like a lollipop, Len moaning even more as she did.

"Rin, oh man I'm getting that feeling again!" Len cried, getting close to orgasm.

Rin sucked harder and faster, hoping to get Len off as soon as she can.

"RIN!!!" Len cried as his hips bucked and his dick spewed baby batter into his twin's mouth.

Rin swallowed each load he gave her, and took his penis out of her mouth with a "Pop". 

"Did you like that Len?" Rin asked him with a sassy smile.

"Y-Yeah, it was pretty good." He admitted.

She smiled and showed her pearly teeth, jerking his cock to make it get hard again. It worked as it stretched out and grew in her hand.

"Now let's get to the good part!" She said excitedly, now climbing over and straddling his lap.

Len gulped at the sight of his naked sister sitting over him, his cock pointing up at her pussy. Rin giggled and took his member in her hand, lowering herself down and pushing it into her body. The blonde girl hissed and gritted her teeth as she struggled to get it in.

"You okay Rin?" Len asked, concerned for his sister.

"I-I'm fine, it just hurts since it's my first time." She replied, taking a deep breath and continuing to insert it.

The pain gradually lessened the more she stuck into her snatch, until she was finally right onto Len's lap with his dick comfortably inside her.

"Uhhhh! Rin! It's so hot!" Len told her, amazed by the feeling all over his cock.

"Mmm! And you fill me up so good!” Rin pointed out, now beginning to bounce in her seat.

Len moaned loudly as Rin began to ride him, the blond haired cowgirl cooing and ahhing as she fucked him. Len stared as he watched her bouncing, her cute titties jiggling with each little bump into his crotch. Feeling the urge to touch her, Len reached up and started to play with her teenie mounds, Rin licking her lips as Len fondled them.

"Do you like my titties?" Rin teased.

Len nodded and then started to lower his hands down her body, down her sides, to her hips, and down to cup her cute rump in has hands as she bounced.

"Oohh~ yeah~! I'm gonna cum soon! Are you close too Len?" Rin asked.

"N-Not exactly." He grunted.

"Hold on then! I'm cumming!" Rin cried as she came.

Len grunted at the feeling on Rin's hot pussy clutching into his cock.

When Rin came down from her high, she climbed off of her brother.

"You wanna be on top now Len?" She asked.

"S-Sure..." He agreed.

He sat up and let Rin lie down in his spot and spreading her legs, giving him a good view of her naked pussy.

"Gimme that dick Len!" She begged.

Nodding, Len climbed between her legs and pushed his cock into her pussy, both of them moaning again. Len got his hips moving gently, rocking back and forth and making Rin give little coos and ahhs with each stroke. Gradually, he sped up and now their hips were both clapping together as Rin moaned loudly and Len grunted more and more.

"I don't think I can hold it anymore Rin. I need to cum!" Len told her, desperate for release.

"Keep going! Just a little more!” Rin begged, just needing a little more dick rubbing.

"I can't! Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm cumming!" He cried, releasing his boy juice inside her.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"It's fine! Just keep rubbing some more!" She begged again.

"Okay." 

Despite the sharp sensations on his sensitive dick, Len kept stroking in and out, wanting Rin to cum too.

"Almost! Almost! Yes! Yes that's it! That's it! Ahhhhh~ I'm done!” Rin said, calming down from her high.

Len climbed off of her and lied down next to Rin, both of them panting after the awesome sex they both had. Len looked over at her and she looked back. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, Len leaning forward to kiss her nose, Rin then giving him on back as well.

With out another word. They both climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

It was late in the afternoon the following day when Rin heard Len come home from his art class that day.

"Hey Rin! C'mere!" He called.

Rin walked into the living room and saw Len holding his sketch pad with a proud look on his face.

"How did it go Len?" Rin asked.

"It went great! Check it out!” He said, showing her the drawing he made.

It was a picture of a naked girl with tan skin and bright pink hair.

"Aww, she looks so pretty! Who is she Len?" Rin inquired.

"Her name's Ruby. She's actually really nice and she loved the picture too." Len explained.

Rin took notice of a bulge in his pants.

"I bet you really like it too." She teased, tracing a finger on the front of his pants.

" I did. " he admitted, blushing.

"Wanna go have some fun?" She suggested.

" Sure. " Len replied, following Rin to her bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed that one!

Chozin out!


End file.
